1. Field Of The Invention:
The present invention relates to drinking vessels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for a drinking vessel which is portable and includes a plurality of collapsible sides for serving as a vessel holder while the sides are in the upright position and can be stored in a confined area due to the collapsibility of the walls.
2. General Background
In the area of vessel holders, it has become quite common in vehicles and the like for modern day vehicles to include holders for cups, bottles or the like. In most instances, the holders are contained within a divider between car seats, or a holder which may extend outward from the dashboard of the automobile.
In addition, there are holders which may be placed upon the dashboard or the like, having a velcro sticking surface, in order to hold the vessel. These types of holders are quite common, but have the drawback in that they cannot be stored when not in use. For example, it would be useful in the art if there were a vessel holder which would have the ability to be stored within a confined space such as the glove compartment of the automobile, while not in use, would be able to be easily and efficiently assembled and placed on a dashboard or the seat next to the driver for use when needed.